


Field Trip Buddies

by ladybugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Field Trip, Funny, Help, Hotels, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Instagram, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roller Coasters, Sharing a Bed, Snapchat, club33
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugaboo/pseuds/ladybugaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the class goes to Disney land for a week and Disney world for a week. What will the gang get into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just love Disney anything so i thought this would be a nice fic to write.

_Disney Day 0_

It was a wonderful morning. Monday to be exact when a bluenette jumped from her slumber.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Tiki guess what today is!!!!" Marinette exclamed jumping up and down waiting for tiki's awnser.

"Monday?"

Marinette sighed as she figured her kawmi wasn't going to guess the awsner.

"Today is field trip day! Were going to disney land& disney world!!!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat! Omg yess! I can't wait when do we leave?"

" in ten mins! Ahhh!"

Marinette rushed to get dressed and pack her bags making sure she had her camera.

"Tiki lets go!"

* * *

* * *

The class was lined up neer a bus piling all of the class luggage in the draft.

"Oh where is that girl."

"Dont worrie alya she will be hear."

Just then marinette came running . gasping for air.

"A-al-alya im... H-ee-re."

"Breath girl. Calm down ."

"Alya is she ok?!?"

Marinette looked up to see green eyes staring strait into her soul.

"Lets see. Mari are u?"

"Uh,um,y-yeah."

"Marinette come with me im taking you to the teacher."

She was dragged to the front of the line hand and hand with Adrien.

"Ms can marinette be my bus buddie?"

"What! Adrikins NO!"

Chloe was just only making it worst.

"Chloe shut it!"

Mari didn't know she had it in her.but she knew this was going to be fun.

 


	2. A magical bus ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things happen on the bus....that will go down in ship history... I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back babyyyyyy!!!!

_Day 0_

Marinette stood by waiting for Adrien to get out of the bathroom so they could get on the bus together.

"Ahhh! Who let big foot near are school.. Oh wait its just marinette." Chloe smirked as she moved close to her ear .

"Listen oger your going to give me that spot next to adrien and sit somewhere else. Got it? Good." Before Chloe backed away marinette let her have it.

"Listen you garbage pail kid i am not giving it up and i don't care if i have to knock some sence into you for it to prosses that i will now bend to your rules..bitch."

And just like a hurricane chloe spun away with a gust of chanele perfume that smelt like ass hit her face. 

"Mari! Im ready to go." Adrien rushed to her side as they pielied into a bus seat to the airport.

"Psst mari!" Alya whispered trying to get her attention.

"Hmm? Oh alya what's up?"

"I saw you talking to Chloe outside what was that about?"

"I cant tell you...but ill text you the audio."

"Oooh yes juice gossip!"

___

A few minunets passed when alya started to laugh real hard.

"Alya whats so funny?" Nino asked looking puzzuled.

"Here look." Alya sent the audio....to the whole class!

Phones started dinging and buzzing.

"Alya...what did you do?"

"I may have sent it to the whole class."

Mari felt a chill go down her spine.

Everyone giggled and shared they even patted mari on the back for haveung the guts to do that.

Adrien could not belive his ears.. Marinette sweet marinette became a total bad ass.

Oh what a great bus ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spil all of your feels for this chapter.... Go on.... Do It!


	3. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAYYYYY

Holo Guys! its ladybugaboo here and im wondering...

What do u want to see happen in this story?

put down some ideas ! 

Thx~ ladybugaboo


	4. baggage mix up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U already know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry 4 not updating this book soon enough! Plez enjoy

_ Day1 _

As the bus pulled up infront of the Disneyland resort hotel Adrien quickly scrambled close to the window looking out in awe.

"Mari its so cool! How come you didn't tell me there was a pool!!?"

"Uh uh um w-well you n-n-never asked me."

"Oh yeah."

"Alright class! Now everyone out of the bus."

The class ran out of the bus like a pack of wolves.

"Ok class. Each room holds four people. But you have to share beds. So pick your roommates now they will be with you this entier trip."

Alya grabed nino,mari,and adrien then lined up un front of the teacher grabing there room key.

~• _Time Skip•~_

when  the group entered the room they spotted two Queen sized beds a flat screen tv and a full in kitchen.

"Wow. Alya this place is amazing!"

"I know right mari! "

"Ok here's are class schedule."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_•1:30 unpack_

_•2:00 meet up at Build-a-Bear Workshop_

_•4:00 meet up at Goofys kitchen_

_•6:00 Explore The Disney Walk_

_•9:30 Return to hotel rooms_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"Well lets start unpacking."

~•time skip•~

When Adrien started to unpack he noticed something was off.

He didn't own a jaget Stone shirt or a bra.

That only ment one thing. He had marinette's bag.

He quickly pur the stuff back un the bag but something fell out.

A diary?

He didn't want to invade her space so he put that in her bag and rushed to the near by closet that marinette was in.

"Hey um Mari. I got ur bag on accident."

"Yeah so did i."

They exchanged bags and went there sprate ways.

Blushing.

"So nino do you think its working?"

"Uh yeah! Switching there bags was a great idea alya."

"Well lets go get them its time to leave."


	5. Build-a-bear wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Build-a-bear is amazing!

_Day 1_

_1:35_

❇Marinette's pov❇

As the four of us walked to bulid-a-bear workshop i couldn't help but scold my self.

I mean for once in my life can i not become a total statue when Adrien talks to me?

Well i can try.

Just breathe

"Erm so Adrien have you ever been to bulid-a-bear before?"

Yess! I did it

"No this is my first time. Whar about you Mari?"

Dang a reply! I didn't think this through.

"Ummm y-yeah. When i was little i went to the one in Paris for the first time."

"Wow! That must have been fun."

I was gonna say something but i was pushed out of the way.

"Adrikins! There you are!"

"Chloe hi."

Ugh Chloe why she always ruins everything. Me and Alya looked at each other and decided to move on.

"Uh C-Chloe ive got to go!"

"But-wait!"

"Bye!"

He jogged up to us and we all chatted some more.

✴Skip✴

_2:00_

_✴Adriens pov✴_

We finally made it to this so called 'bulid-a-bear' and met up with the rest of our class.

"Everyone! Pick an animal and wait in line."

I looked down at the shelve type things and saw nearly hundreds of things to choose from.

But a black cat caught my eye.

I looked over and saw that Alya had chosen a fox Nino chose a turtle and Marinette chose a ladybug.

We then took them to these stuffing stations and filled them with fluff and a heart of course.

After mine was done I sat down on one of the benches and relaxed for a moment.

"Ok your next."

I looked up and saw Marinette stuffing her ladybug with excitement.

"Ok now i want you to take the heart and make a wish then give it a kiss."

She held the heart tight and closed her eyes to only open them a few seconds later. Tgen she gave it a kiss and put it in the little bug.

It was really......

Cute

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Fire off in the comments. XOXO.


End file.
